


The Suite Crime of Zack and Cody

by MoonPieDumpling



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Drabble, Gen, don't ask me, i guess?, what is even happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPieDumpling/pseuds/MoonPieDumpling
Summary: Zack and Cody turn to a life of crime.





	The Suite Crime of Zack and Cody

**Author's Note:**

> I have only vague memories of writing this sometime in 2015/2016 for a class. We were supposed to write crime scenarios and label the roles each person filled. I have no idea why I made it a Zack and Cody crime AU. 
> 
> I'm a little embarrassed this is the first thing I'm posting on here. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

“That’s it. Get the money off him.”

Cody leaned back against the wall, enjoying the fear in the kid’s eyes as Zack and Esteban advanced on him. Zack lunged and pinned the guy to the wall as Esteban began working him over, hitting him repeatedly in the face. 

The kid quickly went down, and Zack began rifling through his pockets. After removing the money, he stuffed it into his gym bag. The victim moved weakly, making a grab for his phone which had fallen out of his pocket during the beating. 

“I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that,” Esteban said, smashing the phone with his foot.

“Let’s go guys.”

The three of them headed out of the ally as casually as possible. They had made it about a block when they heard shouting. Glancing over his shoulder, Zack cursed. “It’s the cops!”

They couldn't’ react to the commotion, but the needed to get out of there quick. The cops had seen them once or twice before. They’d never been caught, but they’d always been suspected. They had to get out of there fast. It looked like their luck was finally about to run out, when they saw their saving grace. A lovely red convertible was waiting at a red light. A familiar red convertible. Cody hurried over. 

“Hey, London, can we have a ride?”

The woman turned around in the passenger seat, her driver politely ignoring them. 

“Cody! Why do you need a ride?” Cody felt alright telling her the truth. She may have been an idiot, but she wouldn’t snitch on them, and the police wouldn’t question her. She was frankly too rich to be a suspected accomplice in a street mugging. 

“Oh, just running from the police.”

“Oh, fun!” She giggled, and popped the lock, “Get in!” The three of them climbed in and then the light turned green. The car peeled out, leaving the police behind hunting for assailants they’d never catch.


End file.
